Continue ao meu Lado
by Luhh Black
Summary: InuYasha, essa é a única coisa que te peço.


Eu me lembro do seu rosto tão calmo e sereno quando te vi pela primeira vez. Você estava preso na Goshin Boku¹. O vento batia de leve seu longo cabelo prateado, fazendo você parecer um anjo, calmo, sereno e gentil. Eu tinha duas perguntas naquele momento: Quem era você e o porquê das suas orelhas de cachorro.

Quando fui encontrada pelos homens do vilarejo, havia me esquecido de você, que parecia um boneco preso na Goshin Boku¹. Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, enquanto fugia daquela Youkai Centopéia, o encontrei novamente, e me surpreendi por ver você acordado, e mais ainda por me confundir com Kikyo e logo após dizer que eu não cheirava bem, eu me ofendi naquele momento, como em tantos outros. Segurei-me em você quando aquela Youkai Centopéia nos prendeu, e você me convenceu a te libertar para salvar minha vida. Naquela hora, pensei que você seria o príncipe encantado que me salvaria do cruel monstro que me queria morta.... Enganei-me totalmente.

Enquanto lutava, você realmente me pareceu um pouco assustador, mas pensei ser apenas o momento. Ate que, já com a Shikon no Tama² em minhas mãos, você ameaçou me matar se eu recusase entrega-la a você. E eu recusei. Você me perseguiu, mas Kaede-obaachan convocou em você o Nenju³, o que pôde te impedir de me alcançar. Mais tarde, aquele Corvo Youkai me roubou a Shikon no Tama e tentando recupera-la, acabei, sem querer, partindo-a em vários pedaços. Foi ai que você se uniu a mim para recuperar a Tama por completo.

E engraçado como as coisas acontecem, não é? Em um momento, você corria atrás de mim para me matar e conseguir a Shikon no Tama² para você, já em outro, você se uniu a mim para recuperá-la, e acabou virando minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Mas, por mais incrível que pareça, não me importei, fiquei feliz.

Não sei quando, como ou porque, mas algo em você me atraiu, e fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você, mesmo sabendo que ama tanto Kikyo. Talvez você não saiba, mas eu percebi o quanto você ficou incomodado quando Kaede-obaachan te falou que Kikyo estava morta. Também percebia sua reação ao vê-la novamente, viva e de pé... Como você ficou ao descobrir o passado de Naraku ou como sempre fica quando se encontra com Kikyo. Aquilo me machucava.

Aquilo me machucava, doía muito, mas eu demorei a perceber o porquê... Foi naquela época em que brigamos e eu fui para casa que pude perceber. Pude perceber que o que sentia referente à Kikyo era ciúmes, pude me dar contar que nossas brigas aconteciam por preocupação minha com seus atos imprudentes... Pude me dar conta, enfim, dos meus sentimentos.

Mas por que raios eu me apaixonaria por você, um imbecil, insensível, grosso, mal educado, teimoso e cabeça dura? Por quê? Talvez seja simples, já que por traz do seu jeito valentão, tinha um garotinho que ainda sofria pela morte da mãe, e sentia medo de ficar sozinho outra vez, depois de ter sentido novamente o gosto doce do afeto. Que sofria por saber que a única pessoa que amou tanto, morreu. Que tinha compaixão com os humanos, que cuidava daqueles ao seu redor e era justo quando preciso... Que tinha um lado sensível, que precisa de carinho e atenção. Por traz do belo e poderoso Hanyou*, ainda tinha um Humano que precisava de amor.

Quando me dei conta disso, minha vontade era a de te ver e te abraçar, para tentar recompensar ao menos parte da solidão que deve ter sentido nos anos que passou sem sua mãe. Queria permitir que você chorasse no meu ombro pela morte da mulher que você amava.... Queria poder ver seu lado humano, o mesmo que pude ver poucas vezes.

Nee, InuYasha, talvez eu tenha me apaixonado quando te vi na Goshin Boku¹, talvez tenha me apaixonado pelo seu lado humano, ou seu lado protetor, por nunca ter me abandonando... Não sei o que sente por mim, mas sei que me apaixonei por você, e por mais ninguém. E por isso que peço que você continue ao meu lado, por que eu já não posso viver longe de você.

* * *

_Goshin Boku¹ - É a árvore Sagrada que tem na casa da Kagome._

_Shikon no Tama² - Jóia de Quatro Almas._

_Nenju³ - O colar sagrado que a Kagome usa para parar o InuYasha. (Osuwari!)_

---//---//---

Yo! Ai esta outra Oneshot minha. Dessa vez ninguem morre no final! 8D

Essa e minha primeira Oneshot de InuYasha, e desde já agradeço a aqueles que comentarem, e que automaticamente ganharam 100 pontinhos! 8D


End file.
